Face to Face
by Skye007lex
Summary: A different outcome at the Union Station for Clarice and a definite fix to the movie ending. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Face to Face  
  
By Skye007lex  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mason Verger wants to kill you Dr. Lecter," Clarice stated while she scanned the heavily crowded station for him.  
  
Her words echoed through her thoughts as her eyes frantically searched for him. Momentarily she thought she spotted him walking past a ticket booth- then the flashes from the photo booth caught her attention. Nothing.  
  
Left and right people pushed by her while she stood in place. She could feel his eyes on her like an unanticipated chill.  
  
"Turn your self into me now and I promise no one will hurt you," Clarice genuinely spoke as she concentrated her eyes towards the merry-go-round.  
  
"Was that him?" She asked herself as her heart began to pound against her chest. She couldn't help the feeling that stirred inside her thinking she had caught a glimpse of him.  
  
"Why is he having this effect on me?" Her thoughts raced as she cautiously walked towards the merry-go-round. She breathed in deeply reminding herself why she was here, to bring Hannibal Lecter safely into custody.  
  
She couldn't have any doubts about that-but she was. Could she arrest him? Did she have it in her to send him back to a dark cell for the rest of his life?  
  
"Will you stay with me in my prison cell and hold my hand Clarice, we could have some fun." His voice and words melted her insides and a rush of heat flooded through her.  
  
"We could," Clarice thought to herself as his statement brought forbidden thoughts to her mind as her pulse rate increased rapidly.  
  
His hard intake of breath surprised her as she was met with silence from the other end.  
  
"I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer just by his first reactions.  
  
"Yes. Yes you did."  
  
Not meaning to, a moan escaped her mouth as she realized what she had just unintentionally admitted to him.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to say that," Clarice words where soaked with embarrassment as a wave of heat rose to her cheeks, turning them slightly red.  
  
"But you did. Where does this leave us now Ex-Special Agent Starling?" His voice slightly teasing.  
  
"Now where!" Clarice said louder than necessary. Her control was vanishing with every word from him. "There is no us Dr. Lecter."  
  
"I beg to differ young Starling. You-."  
  
"I can't take this," she admitting as she turned in one motion and headed away from the merry-go-round. "I've had enough."  
  
Clarice fumbled with earpiece as she removed it from her ear and proceeded to through it into the nearest trash bin. After turning off her cell phone she made a quick dash towards the restrooms.  
  
She didn't have it in her to deal with the feelings his presence was surfacing-she didn't want them to surface. That would require acknowledgement and she wasn't ready to do that.  
  
Clarice roughly pushed open the door to the ladies room, not bothering to apologize to the woman she had bumped into. She walked to the back of the large facilities and towards the sink.  
  
The cold water was a notable contrast to the heat that still existed in Clarice. She stood there, hunched over the sink, using her shaking hands to splash the water.  
  
Hours could have past but she kept her head lowered, now resting it against the mirror. She didn't dare to look up to her reflection, in fear of what she might find. In fear of the truth that would be written over her features.  
  
His presence was acknowledge through the goose bumps on her arms and turned quickly, while simultaneously reaching for her gun. Her actions he was prepared for and it seemed that without much effort on his part gun was out of her hands and casually throwing it into the near by sink.  
  
He held her wrists tightly as she struggled against his hold, trying to break free. Her struggling momentarily stopped as he pushed her body back against the tiled walls and a small amount of pain shot through her back  
  
Before she could react he pushed body against hers, pinning it to the wall. With one hand he held both her own above her head and the other went to her throat. The pressure and warmth that his body created against her own caused her to close her eyes with frustration.  
  
"That was very rude Clarice," his tone was low and deep as he spoke to her. His breath was warm on her face and she couldn't help to take in a deep breath, letting his smell invade her nostrils.  
  
"Look at me Clarice," his voice was stern and Clarice couldn't help the fact that her eyes snapped open immediately.  
  
Their faces where inches apart while their eyes where locked in a heated gaze. Within his eyes Clarice saw all the emotion she didn't want to admit and as he pressed his body closer against hers, she tried her best for them not to surface.  
  
  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Face to Face  
  
By Skye007lex  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well now, quite a predicament you're in Clarice," Lecter voice was throaty as his eyes fell to the hand that held her throat. He began to brush his thumb against her skin, slowly and enticingly.  
  
"Your heartbeat is accelerated Clarice, nervous?" he spoke with a hint of a smile to his eyes. "Does it frighten you to know that I literally hold your life in my hand," he put slight pressure to her throat, making his point.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me," Clarice was surprised to find her voice was stronger than she felt.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Lecter asked. Then with teeth bared, he plunged his mouth towards her. Clarice stood there motionless as his teeth came closer to her face-but she did not flinch, she didn't even blink.  
  
She knew he could never hurt her and in a way it gave her a sense of strength. But with the strength also came a weakness because she realized she could never hurt him as well.  
  
"That's my girl," his voice trembled over her lips just before he brought his mouth down onto hers with a kiss. He kissed her with a fierceness she had never experienced before. The urgency and passion evident endangered the only control she had left.  
  
With her body pressed between the hard tiles and his warm body she ultimately let her resolve evaporate as she granted his probing tongue entrance to her mouth.  
  
His hand trailed from her throat to the back of her head, tilting it back for better dominance over her mouth. Their tongues meet in a passionate dance as Clarice moved her hips against his body. He pulled his mouth from hers and with their faces inches apart he stared at her with a strong desire.  
  
Her arms where aching and she moved slightly against his hold, telling him to release her wrists. Lecter seemed to contemplate this for a moment but then lowered his hand to her waist.  
  
She lowered her arms slowly letting her aching mussels loosen before she placed her hands on his shoulders. This time it was Clarice's turn to take Lecter by surprise as she quickly reversed their places and had him pinned to the wall, her second pistil raised and ready.  
  
"You surprise me Clarice," he stated. She didn't drop her eyes away from his heated gaze as she stepped back and retrieved the first gun from the sink.  
  
"And you aggravate me Dr. Lecter," she responded as she put away the first gun but kept the second pointed at him.  
  
"Is that what you called that? Aggravation?" He shook his head at her teasingly. With out hesitation he started to walk towards her, not even caring about the loaded weapon she held directed at him.  
  
"Stop-."  
  
"Or what Clarice? You'll shoot me? We both know you won't," his words echoed through the room as he continued on his path. Backing up against the counter, Clarice stood with gun raised as he advanced on her. She knew could never shoot him but still she found it dificult to lower her gun.  
  
He was directly in front of her as the gun began to shake in her hands. Placing one hand on the gun he gently lowered her hands to her side.  
  
"You don't need that," His voice was sincere. "You never did Clarice."  
  
Her gun felt limp in her hands and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Dr. Lecter leaned forward in time to catch the fallen tear with his mouth. Her eyes closed as his warm tongue grazed her cheek.  
  
At that moment every thought of the F.B.I or her duty disappeared as Lecter moved closer to her unmoving body. Both his hands went to the sides of her face, tilting it up towards his own. The movement caused her eyes to flutter open.  
  
Clarice just stared at him, studying his eyes and features. She had never been this close to him and the feeling was overwhelming and yet Clarice wanted to be closer. She didn't say anything as she leaned forward and closed the remaining space between their mouths.  
  
The kiss was like the first in its fierceness and Clarice felt her knees go weak as he took over complete control. His arms where at her waist and lifting her up onto the counter before she knew it. The gun was forgotten beside her and her hands moved to his head, pulling him as close as possibly. One of his hands moved from her waist to the hem of her shirt.  
  
She felt his hand on her bare side as it moved up underneath her shirt. Clarice let out a soft groan against his mouth as his hand grazed over her chest. His mouth moved to her neck and she scooted back on the counter, permitting him to move closer between her legs. Her sudden movement caused her purse to fall to the floor, spilling out its contents.  
  
The crash of its contents didn't distract Lecter from her neck but for Clarice it was a different story. Her eyes fell to one of her purse contents-her handcuffs. They brought back everything she had forgotten when Lecter's mouth connected with her own. Suddenly she felt like a teenager who had been caught necking under the school bleachers. All this emotion from just her lousy handcuffs.  
  
Lecter felt her body's sudden stiffness and moved away to study her face. Seeing her gaze was not with his own he followed hers to the floor. Her purse's contents now fluttered the floor and his eyes stopped on the small metal handcuffs.  
  
After looking back to her face, he moved away from her with regret. This movement brought Clarice's eyes back to Lecter as she felt the cold air that now replaced his body. His face told her nothing as he bent down and retrieved the object she had been starring out.  
  
"I see old Jackie boy still controls the moral sense you place on a pedestal," his gaze held her own as he moved to stand in front of her. She looked away with a sense of guilt. "Still can't meet my eyes can you Clarice?" he asked but before she could answer he moved back to her purse and replaced its contents back inside.  
  
As he moved towards her again, Clarice let her eyes meet his own and she held them there. She wanted to lower them but couldn't and he took this opportunity to handcuff her left wrist to the sink and counter she sat on. Then before she had a chance to try he picked up the gun that had been place at her side and moved away from her.  
  
"What the hell!" Clarice exclaimed as she tugged on the handcuffs.  
  
"I find it odd that just a glance at those pieces of bonding metal can have you back in F.B.I mode when your own gun did not," he paused as he moved her gun back and forth in his hands before putting it back into her bag. "Your trust lies so deep in a government that wouldn't think twice of making you its scapegoat. The easy way out-put the blame on Clarice. Do you think old Jackie boy did anything to help you? Just like he has helped you so much in the past I suppose? Why aren't you in Behavioral Science Clarice? Is that trust and faith you put on your F.B.I returned?"  
  
She couldn't even stand to look at him right now. A part of her was furious as she pulled at the handcuff at her wrist but another part of her realized he was right. Clarice spoke up as he started to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait! Where are going?" she shouted after him and he turned to look at her. "You can't just leave."  
  
"You are a very resourceful girl, I'm sure all these years at the F.B.I have taught you something," He said as he tossed her purse onto the counter.  
  
"But Mason is still after you Dr. Lecter! Let me protect you!" Clarice called to him as he turned to walk away again. This time he stopped with his hand on the door before he turn to address her.  
  
"And Mason's men are following you, so I suppose I'm safer without your protection Clarice."  
  
Seeing there was no chance he was going to uncuff her, she reached for her purse and began searching for the key.  
  
"Looking for these?" Lecter asked as he jingled her handcuff keys in his hands. "I'll just put them here for safe keeping Clarice," he replied before he hung the keys on the hook behind the door-way out of her reach.  
  
"See you around," he spoke and then he was gone leaving Clarice cuffed to a bathroom sink.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Face to Face  
  
By Skye007lex  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor!" Clarice screamed after him. She listened as the sound of his footsteps disappeared leaving her alone and trapped within her own hand cuffs.  
  
"This is just fucking great!" Clarice scolded herself as she began looking through her purse for something to get the handcuffs off. She though briefly about shooting the link with her gun but she certainly didn't need any police showing up, asking how she got herself hand cuffed to a restroom sink.  
  
Looking down at the gun now in her hands, Clarice was lost in her thoughts. Why hadn't her gun sparked as much emotion as her handcuffs had? Her thoughts where interrupted as a middle aged woman walked into the room. She froze in her tracks, looking at the woman cuffed to the sink and holding a gun.  
  
Clarice watched as the woman began to walk backwards trying to leave.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave!" Clarice began.  
  
"I don't want to be involved with whatever it is you are doing," she pleaded as she shook her hands and her head.  
  
"I'm an F.B.I agent," Clarice replied. "On the back of the door is a set of keys. Please hand them to me."  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth," the woman replied.  
  
"Listen," Clarice snapped, her temper rising. "There is a criminal lose in this station, now throw me the fucking keys or you'll find yourself in jail by the end of the day!"  
  
"Sorry," the woman declared quickly as she tossed the keys to Clarice and ran out the door.  
  
In record time Clarice had the handcuffs removed. While running out of the bathrooms she secured her gun at her waist and headed for the parking lot.  
  
She had a gut feeling that Lecter wouldn't stick around because the attention she could surface or because of the fact that Mason's men where looking for him at this very second.  
  
Her throat burned slightly with the taste of her morning coffee as her feet hit the asphalt of the crowded parking lot. Her eyes scanned quickly hoping for just a small sighting-well she got more than she asked for.  
  
Towards the back of the parking lot, where there weren't as many cars, Clarice saw a man struggling with two others next to a large van. Taking a closer look she found the man to be Dr. Lecter and figured the attackers as Mason Verger's men.  
  
As Clarice's feet began to move towards them, Lecter was on the ground. The men gave a few hard kicks to his ribs and lower back before they began lifting Lecter into the back of the van. Her feet moved her as fast as they could as her hands busied themselves with the gun now in her hands.  
  
"Freeze!" Clarice's scream rang through the air as the larger of the men had just closed one of the two doors on the back of the van. "Put your hands behind your head and back away from the vehicle!" she commanded while she pointed the gun in their direction.  
  
"Put your fucking hands up!" She shouted at the unmoving attackers. "Did you hear me you fucking half-wits? Hands up!" her anger grew as the two just stood there, not acting on any of her orders.  
  
"You stupid-," Clarice began but was silenced by the hard blow to her head by a third attacker. She fell to her knees and she literally saw blackness as the pain came on strong. With her weakened distraction the three men hurried with the task at hand. Two continued chaining Lecter to the chains that hung from the walls of the van, while the other violently pulled Clarice to her feet by her hair and arm, pushing her towards the van. Handing her over to the larger man, he quickly retreated to the drivers seat and started the engine.  
  
She felt her feet lift of the ground and she pushed her dizziness aside to struggle against the hold of the man. She swung her head back, making contact with his own head and causing him to stagger slightly, but still not enough to loosen his grip. Words where shouted in another language and the shorter man appeared from inside the van to assist his friend.  
  
Clarice's struggles ceased as his fist collided with her jaw. In a quick movement they pulled her into the van and threw her to the ground. Her body landed on something hard. Opening her eyes she looked into those of Dr. Lecter. His own face was showing the first signs of bruising and his eyes where filled with rage as he took in her state. Blood from her open lip dripped down onto his neck as the men climbed into the van themselves.  
  
Thinking quickly, Clarice pulled her second pistil from her bag without either of them noticing as they busied with the door.  
  
"Lift up," she whispered to him. With confusion he complied as she slid the gun under his body and sent him a reassuring expression. "I'm going to let anything happen to you Hannibal."  
  
"Clarice," his voice was hushed as van engine purred and they started to move from the parking lot. The smaller man, whose name Clarice thought was Carlo, dialed a number on his cell phone and began to talk into it as the other came towards her.  
  
Down on his knee he roughly turned her over to bind her with the rope Mason had ordered to bring as well. Clarice gripped the can of mace tightly in her hands and as soon as he brought the ropes closer to her, she went to spray it. Seeing the can, he averted the spray by pushing her arm away from himself.  
  
The mace sprayed directly into Carlo's eyes. The small phone crashed to the ground, breaking, as he covered his burning eyes with his hands. The second man pried the now almost empty can from Clarice's fingers and proceeded to throw it out of her reach. Now grasping her wrist, he struggled to keep her still.  
  
Ignoring the evil glare and Italian warnings from Lecter, he pinned Clarice's arms over her head while he straddled her lower body, using his weight to keep her still.  
  
Carlo howled in pain as the van sped on, the driver oblivious to the struggling in the back.  
  
Taking her chance, Clarice sunk her teeth into her captor's arm as he leaned down to tie her wrist. As he pulled his bleeding arm away from her teeth, Clarice's expression looked familiar to that of a madman's as the blood dribbled down her chin and her eyes held a murderous rage.  
  
Lecter sent even more promises of death as the man punched Clarice once in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs and then twice to the face. The bruises already there burned at the fresh agony that was becoming evident on her sensitive skin.  
  
Taking the full advantage of her weakness, he quickly and tightly bound her wrist together. He held them above her head with one hand as his other griped her throat tightly.  
  
"You stupid bitch," he managed to speak in English as he tightened his hold to her neck. Clarice struggled desperately as the last breaths of oxygen left her body and she felt herself drifting away.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


End file.
